Rivals, Friends, Fiancees
by Aravell
Summary: Rivals, friends, fiancees. Three words best describing the relationship between Asakura Yoh and Kyoyama Anna. Both are the school basketball captain of male and female basketball team, and so rivalry about whose team and skill is better occurred between those two. Despite their actual relationship as fiancees, neither feel in love with the another...yet? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Fiancees, huh?

**DISCLAIMER : Shaman King, Asakura Yoh, Kyoyama Anna and any other characters in this fanfic belong to Hiroyuki Takei-sensei. EXCEPT for Yukino Ai, she belongs to me! :D**

**WARNING :**

As you may notice in this story, there are some minor OOCness in Anna's character because she won't be as cold as she is in Shaman King. Why? Yeah, because I made Anna's character a bit more cheerful to adapt with the story progress. I combined her personality from Shaman King and from Takei-sensei other work, Butsu Zone. She's more of a cheerful character in Butsu Zone, and I think it's more suitable for this fanfic so…. Yeah… please bear with it, OK? ^^ Please feel free to review, thank you very much! xD

–Aravell-

* * *

_RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG_

The sound of the ringing bell, giving the signal of one of every student's favorite time other than going home: lunch break. Marching noises of fast footsteps echoed throughout the whole school. Meanwhile at that time, a girl stepped out of the class with a lunch box on one hand. This girl has tall, slim figure. Her waist-length shiny blonde hair tied up into a ponytail which swung gently along with her bangs as she walked passing the corridor. Most of all, she has this kawaii (cute), beautiful face; but just by staring at her brown eyes was enough to make you fully understand that you cannot mess up with her. She's beautiful indeed, but those eyes showed that firm character of her. Still, when she passed by her friends on the corridor, her eyes softened and she gave out a smile which made she looked cuter.

The girl walked outside toward the school yard where she and her friends were going to have lunch together. The school yard was located next to the outdoor basketball court. There were loud voices came from the court. Apparently the source was the sound of many boys playing basketball, cheered by the screaming voices of the girls along the edge of the court who were watching the boys. She walked pass the court, when suddenly she heard someone shouted,

"ANNA, LOOK OUT!"

Hearing her name was called, she turned her head in reflex and what she saw right after was a basketball, moving in a very fast speed in the air, flying directly to her! For a normal person, not to mention in a startled condition like she was, the basketball would surely hit his/her face; hard enough to make he/she fall to the ground. But not for this girl called Anna. In a swift move she jumped, her lunch box on one hand, and then in a blink of eye she immediately caught the ball with the other hand, locking it securely around her fingers. After she landed gracefully back on the ground, she sighed in relief as her brown eyes staring at the ball on her palm.

"Phew… lucky… Now whose ball is this?" she thought as she looked around.

"Hmm… As expected from the basketball captain."

A calm voice stated, making Anna turned to the direction of the voice source. From the court, a boy came walking to her. His face was _indeed_ a handsome one. He has dark brown unruly hair that added up some point of his attractiveness. Just by staring at the handsome, gentle face of his, girls would only have two choices: either have their faces blushed, or rightly fall in love. Even now, girls along the edge of court were watching on him as their faces blushed and their eyes gazing lovingly, giving aura of hearts popping out here and there in the whole air above.

But not for Anna. She just stared at him in emotionless expression for a few seconds before raising one of her eyebrow and said in flat yet annoyed tone,

"And as expected from _the other_ basketball captain to act clumsily, making the ball flies away until it almost knocks someone's head off."

The boy gave her a gentle smile, yet a regret expression drawn across his face. "Gomen ne, Anna (Sorry, Anna)," he said. "Maybe I threw it a little off-line. Guess you were being a bit surprised just then."

Anna released a soft sigh. "Well, not really surprised actually… after knowing the identity of the clumsy person behind of this. Sou yo ne, Yoh? (Isn't it, Yoh?)"

"Hai, hai (alright, alright)…" the boy named Yoh said as he scratched the back of his head with one hand, still grinning in his easy-going attitude. "Forgive me for being clumsy, but I just want you to know I really didn't mean it. OK?"

"Yeah… I know you didn't mean it. But just be careful next time," Anna said as she starting dribbling the ball in slow motion. "Who are you playing with?"

"Well, I'm playing with my friends there," Yoh pointed to the center of the court with his thumb. Anna's eyes followed the direction and there she saw three people; one with blue spiky hair, one with purple-ish black hair styled with a tongari pointed up, and one with a striking similar face to Yoh, only his hair is longer down to his waist. "Can you see them? There are Horo Horo, Ren, and Hao is also there."

"Ah… sou ka (is that so)… Then—"

"ANNAAAA-SAAAANNNNN….!"

Yoh and Anna turned toward the sudden shouted voice which slightly distracted them. Apparently, it belongs to a girl with long blue hair from the school yard. That girl was Yoh's friend, Horo Horo's little sister named Pirika. Pirika and the other friends are already arrived at the school yard. She waved her hands to Anna.

"Annaa-saannn…. how long you'll stay there talking with your Honey Bunny, huh?" shouted Pirika in mocking tone. "Come on, we're waiting for you here!"

"I just wanted to go there! And I'm telling you, he's not my HONEY BUNNY!" Anna shouted back. _'More like Easter Bunny…'_ she murmured inside her head.

"Ah, it's your friends there. Do you guys plan to have lunch together?" asked Yoh.

"Yeah…I just wanted to go there before your ball stopped me on the way."

"Oi, Annaaa…I've already said GOMEENN (SORRYYYY)..." Yoh apologized again, seemed tired of apologizing. Anna gave a small laugh when she looked at Yoh's annoyed face.

"I hope you could see how your face looked like right now," Anna said, grinning. "Ma, ii wa (Well, it's alright). But once again, I suggest you to be careful for the next time before someone else throws a ball to your face." She added as she threw the ball back to Yoh. Yoh caught it easily and then smiled.

"Hehe… okay… I promised. Well then, have lunch together with your friends. Sore ja! (later!)" Yoh said as he ran back to the court and continued playing basketball with his friends.

"Hn… ja ne (later).." Anna said as she walked to the yard to meet Pirika and friends.

* * *

"Hmmm…. Oishii! (Delicious!)" Anna exclaimed happily as she chewed her lunch. She turned to a girl who sits next to her, who has long, silky black hair cut in hime-style down to her hip. "Ai, you really do have a great skill in cooking. The lunch you made is very delicious just like usual!"

A soft giggle came out from Ai, as a smile crossed passed her sweet, delicate face. "Sonna koto wa nai yo (that's nothing)… I just do my responsibility, that's all."

"Ai-hime is too humble… well, I'm agree that Hao's very lucky to have you as his fiancée," said Anna as everyone laughed. Ai only shook her head but also joined the laughter. Asakura Hao is Asakura Yoh's twin brother but Hao was born a couple of minutes earlier, making him sort of Yoh's older brother. Hao was the person Yoh mentioned before, playing basketball along with him and his friends. Both of them were top-ranking students along with Ai and Anna, and both of them had important position among school students. Hao was the president of the school student council while Yoh was the captain of school male basketball team.

Yukino Ai was Hao's fiancée. The same goes to Kyoyama Anna whose fiancé was Yoh. Asakura family decided to engage Hao and Yoh to Ai and Anna when they were only 10 years old, following the old tradition. Both parties lived separately at first, but since this sophomore Asakura family decided that both four of them should live in the same place in Asakura family's inn. Despite her gentle and soft appearance, she learned aikido and also was the president of school aikido club. For all of this time, Ai is the one who cooks for them. Anna and Tamamura Tamao (an apprentice of Yoh's father, Asakura Mikihisa, sometimes she came to the inn and stayed for a few days) also helped her cook, but usually it's Tamao because Anna knew almost nothing about cooking.

"Anna… don't be like that," said Ai as she laughed. "I think Yoh is also lucky to have you as his fiancée."

Anna laughed. "Oh my… I never consider him as my fiancé. Never once. And so does him. We're friends."

"Yeah, but although you said that, someday you and Yoh-san will get marry because you guys are fiancées, deshou? (right?)" Pirika said. "Asakura family had chosen you as Yoh-san's fiancée. Soon or late, you have to admit that there's a connection between you two which can't be denied by anyone."

"Hmmm…." Anna released a long sigh. "Ee (yes)… and that's what makes me become more confuse. Why did Kino-baasan choose me as his fiancée?" Asakura Kino was Yoh and Hao's grandmother. Both of Anna and Ai were once Kino's apprentices back when they were kids.

"Ano… um… maybe because Kino-baasan thinks that Anna-sama and Yoh-sama have many similarities?" Tamao responded shyly. "For example, Anna-sama and Yoh-sama like to play basketball, experts, love music…, Anna-sama and Yoh-sama are also smart in many subjects…"

"Arigatou ne, Tamao (thank you, Tamao)." Anna smiled at Tamao. "Well, I think we do have a few similarities. But I don't think it is the correct reason to make us fiancées." Anna finished her last bite of lunch and then stared at the blue sky above. "Or maybe we'll just wait and see what's going to happen to us... Mada wakaranai (I still don't know)."

"Sou, sou (yes, yes), but don't worry! I'll always pray so you and Yoh-san would fall in love to each other!" Pirika said in teaseful attitude as she burst into loud laughter a second later.

"Nani sore?! (what was that?!)"

Anna said as she hit Pirika (joking, of course). Everyone's laughing and finished their lunch with little chit-chats before the bell rang again, giving the signal of classes begin.

* * *

At last…school's over and it's time to go home. Every student packed their things up and left school, going right to their own home. Yoh, Anna, Hao, and Ai also on their way home right now. Anna walked with Ai on the front, cheerfully talked to each other and sometimes discussing about the lesson at the school they got today, while Yoh and Hao followed them behind. (Well, since they're fiancées, they should be walk with their own pairings, right? But..oh well, just follow the story). As the girls talking on the front, Hao turned to Yoh.

"Yoh."

"Hm?"

Hao stayed quiet for a second, and a soft chuckle suddenly came out of him, leaving Yoh confused.

"What's so funny?" Yoh asked.

"Betsuni. Gomen (Nothing. Sorry)," Hao said as he stopped chuckling. "It's just I'm confused with you two."

"Who do you mean by 'you two'?"

"You and Anna, of course."

"What's up between me and Anna?"

"Well, you two always make me confused, since back then. You both are fiancées, so why do you two never act like one?"

This time it was Yoh's return to laugh. "Oh… you mean that. Well, it's alright, huh? Because I never think about that. For us, we're just friends. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, nothing wrong actually. But at least I want to see you two act like fiancées. Even only for once. For startup you can walk with her together every time we go or go home from school."

"Hmm…" Yoh thought for a while as he put both of his hands behind his head, followed by a grin across his face. "Ne, Hao (hey, Hao)… Just say if you want to walk together with Ai. No need to use me and Anna as a reason to cover that."

Hao sighed hearing Yoh's (another) non-sense argument. "Mattaku (sheesh)…" he commented as he rolled his eyes. "I don't need to use both of you as a reason if I want to walk together with Ai. After all I cannot walk together with her if you stick yourself all together with me like now."

Yoh giggled. "Ma (well), even if I want to walk with Anna, she won't agree. Furthermore if we walk together people will look at us as we're really going out together. I don't want it. Like I said, we consider each other as friends only."

"Well, I'll just pray someday I can see both of you as real fiancées," said Hao with an ease smile playing on his lips.

"Hahaha! You wish!"

"Hey you two, I'm listening."

Yoh's laughter suddenly stopped as he and Hao stopped walking, their eyes met a pair of stern brown eyes which belong to an annoyed-looked blonde girl in front of them, who apparently also has stopped walking and now standing face-to-face with the boys.

Hao kept the calm expression of his but Yoh seemed frozen up at the point he stood. Anna stared at both of them for a while, until she broke down into laughter when she saw Yoh's expression. "Oi, Yoh, no need to be so tensed. I'm not mad at you," she said between her laughter. Anna then turned to Hao, her expression darkened as she raised an eyebrow. "But Hao… you sure have guts, don't you?" she said in deadly, icy tone that sent shivers down your spine, but apparently not for Hao. The smile, which now changes into smirk, never leaves Hao's face.

"And is there anything wrong if I do have one?" he replied calmly back to Anna.

Anna's eyebrows twitched. "Tch," was the only her response. Yeah, for all this time, she and Hao never get along very well. She took a deep breath and said, "You're lucky because Ai is here. You better thank her because if it wasn't for her, I've already beat you up." She made a gesture with her left hand overlapped her right hand and squeezed it, creating bone cracking sound.

"A—Anna…." said Ai with a soft nervous laugh as she sweat dropped, knowing Anna was already on her danger-zone mode. After that she turned to Hao with worried expression written all over her face. "Mou ii, Hao (it's enough, Hao)… You're always making Anna upset over and over again…"

"I'm only saying the truth, Ai," Hao said gently to his fiancée. "I mean how could I walk together with you if both of them refused to walk with each other?"

"It's fine with me, we can do it some other time―"

"Zannen datta ne (that's too bad), because it doesn't look really fine with me," Hao cut Ai off before she finished her words, with a hint of teasing tone in his voice making Ai blushed a bit.

"Oi, futari-domo (oi, both of you), find a room for hitting each other please," Anna muttered in boredom.

"Well, let them be, Anna," Yoh said with a grin. "Maybe we should let them walk together for once."

"And letting you walk together with me? Dame. Zettai. (No. Absolutely no.)"

"Hey, who said I would want to walk together with you?"

"You said that explicitly in your statement just then."

"Then it's _you_ who has trouble in understanding my words."

"Oooh? I dare you to say that once again on my face!"

"Nan datto?! (What?!)"

"Nani o?! (What?!)"

Yoh and Anna glared at each other, gritting their own teeth as it seemed an electric line was flashing between their eyes. Finally Yoh pulled back and gave a hard humph, trying to calm himself. "How about we stop this silly argument and continue walking home?" he said with annoyed look directed to Anna, who had the same look as he did.

"Hmph. Ii wa yo (fine)," she responded. "Ja (then), Ai, lets―"

But Ai wasn't next to Anna anymore. Yoh also just realized that Hao wasn't standing next to him anymore.

...

...

...

...

"OI, MATTEEEEE! (WAIIITTTTT!)"


	2. Basketball Test

It was afternoon already. The sun was almost hiding behind the cloud, leaving its beautiful glimmering, golden red ray shone the entire sky above. As usual, Yoh, Anna, and Hao went to a basketball court near their inn for playing basketball. Ai was along with them too, but she was only sitting and watched as they play. She didn't do basketball, but she enjoyed watching her friends playing.

"OU YEAAAHHH!"

Anna shouted happily as she shot the ball successfully into the ring, gaining another score.

"That was only a lucky one," Yoh grinned at his opponent as he ran taking the falling ball from the ring and started dribbling it. "I didn't block you seriously that's why you could run away," he added with a bit of boastful tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry to say Mr. Big-Headed, but I thought it was you who was clumsy enough to got feinted by my movement," Anna replied with almighty expression on her face as a respond to Yoh's previous words.

Yoh just shrugged. "Whatever you say Ms. Big-Mouthed," he said with a smile and started ran while dribbling the ball to the ring. Anna also ran following Yoh to prevent him from doing another shoot, but with a dash and great speed he avoided Anna's block, finally jumped and successfully shot the ball.

Anna narrowed her eyes as her eyebrows twitched. "'Ms. Big-Mouthed', eh? Is there no better words?"

"Hmm… I don't know. I just said it spontaneously. Hahaha…" Yoh said lightly and let out a long laugh. Anna's expression was like =_=

"HA-HA-HA." Anna imitated Yoh's laughter sarcastically. "Yoh… you really do make me want to throw this ball to your face, shiteru ka? (you know?)"

"Iiya. Shiranai (No. I don't know)," Yoh replied easily, obviously trying to make Anna got more and more upset. And he succeeded. A vein popped up on Anna's head right after hearing his response.

"Kono bakaaaaaaaa….! (This fooooooolllllll….!)" Anna shouted as she ran chasing Yoh, in the other hand Yoh's laughter only grew louder as he ran away from Anna. They were playing this cat-and-dog thing along that court (and left the ball anyway).

"Maa, maa… kimitachi (Now, now... you guys). Are you going to behave like kindergarten kids like that all the time?" Hao called, giggling. He was resting at the edge of the court with Ai.

Anna stopped her running suddenly. Slowly, in dangerous aura all over her body, she turned her head until her deadly glare met Hao's face. "Who's the kindergarten kid?" she said in low, yet icy tone. She pointed her index finger to Yoh. "Your otouto(little brother) _IS_ the one. Why don't you teach him not to become very silly and start any meaningless actions in every occasion?"

"Oi, I never start any meaningless actions!" Yoh defended himself.

"Therefore you admit that you are very silly then. Deshou? (aren't you?)"

"…..… Omae (You)…."

Hao just released a soft laugh. "Haha… I don't need to teach him. Anyway, it looks adorable to see you two get closer like this. Sou da yo ne, Ai? (Am I right, Ai?)" he asked Ai gently, as Ai nodded.

"Un (Yes). You're right, Hao," she said with a bright smile. Now it's time for both Yoh and Anna had this expression over their faces =_=

"Adorable…?"

"Oh please…"

Hao smiled. "Well then, are you two going to continue your basketball practice anyway?" he asked.

"Hmm… no. I think it's enough already," Yoh said.

"Me too. I'm getting tired," Anna said as she walked toward Ai and grabbed her drink bottle, drinking all of it in an instant. Yoh followed her as well as he sat next to Hao, grabbing his towel and put it over his shoulder. He started wiping his sweat over his forehead and neck.

"Speaking of basketball, if I recalled correctly tomorrow we'll have basketball test, right?" Hao said as he tossed a drink bottle to Yoh who caught it and drank it until the last drop merely in seconds.

"Ah. I remember now. Silva told us about the test last week," Yoh said. Silva is their Physical Education teacher and also one of the coaches for school's basketball team.

"He said that it would be one-on-one game. I wonder who's going to be my opponent. He said he will decide it," said Anna.

"So do I. But, I'll be satisfied if the one's going to be my opponent is you," Yoh said as he turned to Anna. A smirk was playing over his lips.

Anna gave him a look for a while, and then a devilish grin also came across her face. "Yeah… it's going to be interesting. And I'll also prove that I'm gonna score more than you."

"We'll see."

Ai, looking at Yoh and Anna with the familiar dangerous competing aura all over their bodies, sweat dropped. "Ne… anatatachi (Hey… you guys). We'll be out knowing our opponents tomorrow, right? Maybe it's too early to decide right now…" she said carefully, furthermore not wanting to make both of them explode.

"I agree with you, Ai," Hao said. "But I also agree with both of them. It would be interesting. I'll pray so that tomorrow you'll be paired up as opponents."

"No problem."

They laughed together. The sun was completely hidden and the sky was starting to get dark. Everyone walked home, took a hot bath and eating dinner, finally closed the day by sleeping soundlessly the peaceful night.

* * *

"Alright students, can I have your attention for a while?"

Silva clapped his hands as the students' noise gradually silenced and began paying attention to him. It was Physical Education lesson right now as the first lesson to begin the day. They were gathering at the outdoor basketball court (since the school have two basketball courts, one outside and one inside the building to be used in autumn and winter).

"As I've told you last week," Silva started, "This morning we will have basketball test. One-on-one. I'll decide the pairings. So everyone, do your best!"

"HAIII…! (YESSS…!)"

No longer after that, the test began. Students started to play against their own pairing Silva has decided. Just then it was Horo Horo against Ren. Ren beat Horo Horo without mercy, not allowing him to give even one shoot.

"Chikusooooouuuuuu….! (Dammmiiiiiiiitttt…..!)" Horo Horo shouted in annoyed tone, muttering words as he walked to the edge of the court after his game with Ren. "Oi, temee! (Oi, you!) What was that for, HUH?! You didn't give me any chance to shoot the ball even ONCE!" he shouted angrily toward his previous opponent.

"Hmph. That's not my business. You're the one who's too weak as my opponent," Ren said indifferently as he leaned to a tree, not even paying attention at Horo Horo. As the result, a big vein popped up on Horo Horo's head.

"It's very easy for you to talk, eh? Now how is my basketball score gonna be? I'm sure Silva will give me zero and THIS-IS-ALL-YOUR-FAULT!"

Ren's tongari stiffened as a vein also popped out on his head. "I've told you that's none of my business! Kisama! (You bastard!)"

"NAN DATTOOOO?! (WHAT DID YOU SAAAYYYY?!)"

"Maa, maa… futari domo (Now, now… both of you)… stop it already," Yoh said with an ease grin.

"Really, you two never get along well," Hao added calmly.

Horo Horo turned to Hao with the annoyed expression still written clearly on his face. "Now I ask you, _HOW_ can I get along with this annoying spiky hair kid, huh?!" he said gruffly while pointing Ren who's now having two giant veins popped out on his head.

"YOU'RE THE ONE ANNOYING! KISAMAAAA! (YOU BASTARRDD!)"

"Hahahaha… cut it out already, okay? You'll only make yourself exhausted of screaming on top of your lungs against each other," said Yoh. Horo Horo and Ren got quiet after listening to Yoh's words, their positions were ready to take a fight. They glared at each other for a second, only to turn their face away while folding hands. Yoh and Hao laughed looking at their two friends.

"They will never have peace, will they?" said Yoh.

"I guess so," Hao said, smiling. "That's the uniqueness of them."

"Alright!" Silva's voice caught their attention. "That's a good job from you, kids! Now see who's next…" Silva said as his eyes scrolled down at the list on his hand, and his lips curved down forming a smile.

"The next pairing may will be a little interesting. You all may learn from how they play," Silva said. "Sugi, Asakura Yoh to Kyoyama Anna! (next, Asakura Yoh and Kyoyama Anna!)"


	3. Asakura Yoh vs Kyoyama Anna!

As Silva said the next pairing, all students' eyes were focusing on both of Yoh and Anna. Whispers and murmurs spread from mouth to mouth.

"Wow, fiancé against fiancée!"

"Basketball captain versus basketball captain."

"Prodigy and prodigy…"

"I wonder how they'll play…."

Yoh and Anna stood up right after Silva called their names and walked into the court. They stood facing each other as their eyes met. The rest of the students watched the infamous competing aura surrounding both of them.

"I guess you're really being my opponent now," Yoh said.

"Hmph. Now we'll only see who's going to score the most. But I'm sure it's gonna be me," Anna said with a smirk.

"You wish. I'm not going to be easy on you," Yoh said as he returned the same smirk to the blonde girl.

Their friends watched as Silva held the ball on his hand and stood between the two. "Well, well… I guess they're starting to argument again who's gonna score the most," said Horo Horo, grinning.

"I think your praying has come true. Nee, Hao?" said Ai as she smiled to Hao.

"Haha.. yeah. Now let's see what playing they are going to show us," said Hao, smiling.

"Ready….." ―Silva started― "GO!"

Silva threw the ball upward, which was struck directly by Yoh, not giving Anna any chances, and he dashed dribbling the ball to the ring. Anna ran quickly trying to catch up with him. When she did, she stuck close to Yoh as her arm reaching out to the ball. Realizing his opponent were trying to steal the ball from him, Yoh made a zigzag movement as he changed dribbling the ball from right hand to left hand continuously. But suddenly from out of nowhere, Yoh felt a dash of shadow moving fast passing him, and the next second he realized the ball wasn't with him anymore.

"Nani― (what―)"

For a split of second he got startled, but then he quickly returned to his senses, now running to reach Anna, her long blonde ponytail flying behind her, who was dribbling the ball toward the ring. Anna stopped just under the basket; she jumped and made a graceful _layup_, making a successful shot.

The students cheered and clapping hands. Grinning in satisfaction, Anna caught the falling ball and turned to the brunette. "2-0," she said. "That was _almost_, Yoh."

"'_He who laughs last, laughs best'_," was only Yoh's reply, making Anna raised one eyebrow in confuse, but decided to ignore it.

Next, it's Yoh's turn to bring the ball. Dribbling the ball on one hand, suddenly he dashed passing Anna in a great speed. Once again Anna ran to catch up with him, and as she did she quickly turned her body, now finding herself face-to-face with the male captain, and so blocking Yoh's movement. Yoh stuck in the moment, and then he moved to his right side, which of course was followed by Anna. But suddenly, in merely split of second, Yoh spun and moved passed Anna through his left side, successfully got away from the female captain as he dribbling the ball to the ring.

'_Kuso! (Shit!)'_

Anna, cursing herself because got tricked, started to run following Yoh but she was too late. Yoh had jumped in full force, high enough until the ring was now just a few centimeters before his eyes, and….

_**SLAM DUNK!**_

Screams and cheers spread all over the court. Yoh released his grip off the ring and landed quietly on the ground. He pick the ball and walked approaching Anna as he smiled.

"And now it's 2-2 for me. So you better watch out."

Anna kept the flat expression of her. "Okay, okay... But first, why did you do a slam dunk at the very beginning huh?"

"Nandemonai (It's nothing). Just to give impression. Hahahaha…"

"…Mattaku…. (Sheesh….)"

As the test goes on, each of them performed their amazing skills in running, dribbling, shooting, blocking, tricking, and or stealing the ball. Every student watched their play, staring amazingly, screaming and clapping every time one of them shot the ball successfully.

"Whoa, she gave another shoot!"

"Look at his way on blocking her!"

"She steals the ball once again!"

"But look, he could steal it again—ah, there he goes!"

"That was an _extraordinary_ speed! Look at the way he shoots the ball!"

"Ouch…. that was _close!_"

"Looks like everyone here are fully paying attention to those two," Hao said.

"Of course! Who wouldn't be interested? I mean, this is a game between fiancées and also between both basketball captains of this school," Horo Horo said, still staring in awe at the duel.

"Hn. After all their skills in basketball are really amazing," said Ren in indifferent tone even though he also paying attention.

"Yes… I always love it when they play basketball together," said Ai with a small smile.

"Well, I'm looking forward for the winner of this game," Hao also smiled and continued watching Yoh and Anna. The score were even, 8-8. The number wasn't much because both Yoh and Anna performed powerful defense against their opponent. Silva shouted only 1 minute left. At the time Anna was dribbling the ball, which was chased by Yoh.

'_1 minute __left__… I have __no other choice but shooting from the three-point line. If I am lucky enough… __'_ Anna thought as she ran toward the three-point line. Yoh, on the other hand, seemed reading what Anna was planning.

'_She's going to shoot from three-point line__… I have__ to__catch up with her before she can do any jump,__'_ he thought. Anna kept running, and as she arrived on a few centimeters outside of the three-point line… she raised her arms, eyes were locked on the ring, and…

_THHWEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT_

Silva blew the whistle already, giving the signal of the end of the duel. "Alright, time's up! The score is draw! Good effort Yoh-kun, Anna-chan."

Still panting hardly, Anna lowered her hands. She walked as she brought the ball back to Silva. From her face, it's clearly written that she was completely upset because she couldn't manage to give one last shoot.

"Tch. That was close…" she murmured as she pointing her lips. This is her habit every time she feels upset. From her back, Yoh walked towards her and examined Anna's face.

"Stop pointing your lips like that," the brunette said. "You look like a seahorse, you know?" he added with a soft giggle. Anna's face was like =_= as a vein pops out on her head.

"Seahorse, huh? Thank you very much," she replied with a flat tone.

Yoh just let out an amused laugh. "Hahaha…. You're welcome," he said lightly. "But, I guess you can't prove what you said before about winning over me."

"I _would have _won if it's not the time. That was very close; I only needed a few seconds again!"

"Well, whatever you say, but the fact is you didn't win this time," Yoh said with a smile. "As what I said: _he who laughs last, laughs best._ Hahahahha….."

Yoh just laughed as he gathered with his friends. The game between them marked the end of the lesson that day and the rest will be continued next week. The students walked together into the school building to change uniforms and have break. Anna stayed at the same spot as she watched Yoh's back gradually getting further.

"Too much confidence, huh? Asakura Yoh…. you-are- the-most-annoying-person-in-the-world."


	4. The Upcoming Tournament

"FUTARI-DOMO WA KAKKOIIIIIIII…! (BOTH OF YOU ARE SO COOOLLLL…!)"

Pirika shouted enthusiastically. It was break time and Anna was eating together with Pirika, Tamao, and Ai near the outdoor basketball court.

Anna closed her ears as a response to Pirika's super loud voice. "Oh my… Pirika, are you trying to get my eardrums ruptured? And Ai, you're over saying the story."

Ai giggled softly. "I'm not over saying it. It's true that you two performed amazing skills at the basketball test this morning."

"I wish I could see Anna-sama and Yoh-sama that time…" said Tamao shyly.

"Better not," said Anna as a frown quickly replacing her smile in a second. "That was embarrassing. I couldn't win over him."

"Maa… maa… (Now… now…) you two are always being like that, focusing on beating one another. Can't you two being nicer for a bit?" Pirika asked teasingly. Anna's face was like =_=.

"Nicer? Oh well, this girl make me laugh."

"Anna-sama… you don't even smile…" Tamao sweat-dropped as Ai let out a small laugh.

Pirika turned her head and glanced at boys at the court. As usual Hao, Ren, and Horo Horo playing basketball. But the team seemed unbalanced without the presence of one more person.

"Are? (Huh?) Yoh-san isn't playing basketball with them," said Pirika. Everybody then also had their eyes at the same direction.

"Ah… sou yo ne… (yes it is…)" Ai said.

Anna also stared at them as she raised an eyebrow. "Wew… It's unusual for that Big-Headed kid…" she commented.

"I wonder why Yoh-sama isn't playing with them…" whispered Tamao.

"Well… maybe though he was acting all tough, deep down he is really disappointed with the draw result so that he loses his motivation in basketball," said Anna easily as an evil smirk playing on her lips.

"A―Anna-sama…" Tamao said in a small voice as they all sweat dropped.

The smirk turned into a smile as Anna shrugged. "Well, I'm off first. I want to see where that kid is now," she said as she packed up her lunch box and stood up.

"Wow… getting off so soon to see your dearest fiancé eh, Anna-san?" Pirika asked as she started to laugh but suddenly got pinched by Anna on her cheeks. HARDLY.

"A-a-a-aaa…. Anna-san, itaii yoooo….. (it hurttsss…)!" Pirika screamed. Her hands were trying to get Anna's fingers off her cheeks but there's no use.

"Until you stop teasing me about Yoh, I won't release them," said Anna with a dark victorious expression over her face.

"Ugghh… okay, okay! You win! Please stop it!"

Anna released her pinch. Pirika rubbed her cheeks which are now freshly red-colored. Ai and Tamao burst into laughter looking at the scene.

"Gosh… Anna-san, you're really experienced in pinching cheeks, aren't you?" Pirika murmured, one hand still rubbing her right cheek.

Anna smiled. "Well, toward those who deserved to get pinched, I am," she said. "Okay, I'll go first. Ja ne! (Later!)"

Anna waved at her friends and they waved back at her. She walked back to the school building, eventually passing the court. That time she glanced back at the boys, for a second thinking to ask them about Yoh's absence, but still feeling hesitated.

'_It's alright. I just wanna know why Yoh isn't playing with them. Nothing in special.'_

Finally she made up her mind to ask, but then hesitation came over her again. She didn't really know Yoh's friends and rarely being in a group talk with them. For all of this time she had only talked with the boys only for a few times. So who will she ask to? Of course Yoh's friends would have this awkward feeling about Anna asking about Yoh. Especially they know the situation that she and Yoh are not in any special relationship (except the "forced" fiancées-relationship).

After thinking for a while, she at last took a deep breath, preparing to call a name of the least person she wanted to talk to.

"Hao!"

Hao turned his head as he heard someone called his name. What he saw next was his otouto (little brother)'s fiancée, standing near the edge of the court.

'_Anna?'_

Of course this made him raising an eyebrow, since Anna rarely talk to him except in particular moments. So what did she want with him right now?

"Chotto matte ne (Wait for a sec)," he said to his friends and running to the edge of the court, meeting Anna.

"It's unusual for you for calling me in time like this," Hao said calmly.

"Urusai (shut up)," Anna gave a short answer. "It's not that I want to talk to you either."

"Hmm. So it must be something you can't talk to the other boys."

Seeing Anna just stayed quiet as a response, Hao interpreted that as a "yes". "So, what's up?" he asked.

"….Nothing in particular. I just want to clarify something… You guys are playing basketball as usual here, but I don't see—"

"Yoh?"

"Um… yeah. Him. It's just… unusual."

Hao blinked for a second, and then a smile slowly playing on her lips. "I don't know if you are watching over him."

The dark dangerous aura once again surrounded Anna's body. "One more word and you'll regret having been born," she hissed in her coldest tone.

Hao released a soft laugh, seemed unaffected by Anna's cold words toward him. "Hahaha… gomen (sorry). Well, that makes me wondering also. When we asked him to play basketball he only said that he'll pass. He said he was tired. After that, I don't know where he is."

"Hmm… tired, huh?" Anna murmured as she looked away. "That's very unlike him..."

"Do you want to see him?"

"I just wanted to know why he isn't playing with you guys. That's all," Anna said. "Okay then, get back to your friends."

"Alright then. Ja (Later)."

Anna left the court and entered the school building. Even though she won't admit it, actually she was still feeling curious about Yoh's whereabouts right now. _'Tired' is not like Yoh at all, _she thought. She knew well that Yoh was more than a basketball freak compared to her, spending almost all school breaks for playing basketball with his friends_._

Anna took the stairs since her class was in the second floor. When she just arrived on the second floor, a glimpse of figure on the school balcony caught her attention. She watched this person. His tall figure was standing in a relaxing position. His unruly dark brown hair was blown gently by the wind outside the balcony. It seemed that he rested his elbows on the balcony railing. After a while, Anna decided to approach the person.

"It's unusual for you not playing at the court with your friends," Anna said. She stopped her steps right beside the person. "Ne, Yoh? (Isn't it, Yoh?)"

A smile was formed on the brunette's lips. "Yeah," Yoh said. He rolled his eyes slightly to the blondie. "Why? Is there something wrong if I'm not playing there?" he asked.

"No. I'm just curious because it's very unlikely of you."

"Hehe… I'm just tired," Yoh said as he turned his face to Anna. "To play basketball with you really drain my energy. I had to play seriously when I'm facing you."

Anna smiled. "Then you admit that I'm not an easy opponent, huh?"

"Sort of."

They giggled together. Anna stepped toward the railing and rested both of her elbows on it, staring at the sky above as the breeze gently blew through her smooth blonde bangs. "You're here since break time?" she asked Yoh.

"No," Yoh replied. "First I ate my lunch box at classroom. After that, I walked here. I just want to enjoy the breeze. It calms me down."

"Hmm…. you're really a nature lover."

"Well, I can say the same for you."

"Why?"

"You always eat lunch not in the cafeteria, but in the school yard. Most students choose to eat in the air-conditioned room like the cafeteria."

Anna gave a small smile. "For me, sitting and eating lunch surrounded by green plants and tall trees earns me more energy before going back into activities."

"I guess we're on the same boat."

They continued enjoying the blowing breeze. After a few minutes passed, Anna turned to Yoh. "Anyway, we should go back to class now. The bell will ring soon," she said.

"Ah."

They walked away from the balcony (anyway they didn't walk side by side since Anna was on the front, followed by Yoh on the back) and walked through the corridor, passing the notification board. Something on the notification board caught Anna's attention as she suddenly stopped in front of it. Yoh behind her also stopped walking.

"What's up?" Yoh asked.

"Yoh, read this." Anna pointed a poster on the notification board. They read it together. The poster was a notification about an inter-school basketball tournament that will be held in the following month. The participants are all high schools in Tokyo city. Reading this, Yoh's and Anna's eyes widened in excitement.

"Whoa! Another basketball tournament!" Anna exclaimed excitedly. "Has Silva known about this yet?"

"I guess so. Maybe he's the one who place this poster here," Yoh said, not less excited than Anna. "Great… Another chance for our teams to bring back another victory!"

"Yeah! You're— wait, what did you say? _Our_ teams?" Anna turned to Yoh. "I guess what you mean is _my _team."

Yoh sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Here you go again… starting to boast that your team is better than mine—"

"No… not that!" Anna cut Yoh before he could finish his sentence. "Read more carefully."

She pointed her index finger to a line on the poster which was read by Yoh:

_FEMALE TEAM_

"Oh… so this tournament is for female team, I guess?" Yoh said in disappointment.

"Sorry for that. But don't get too disappointed, I'm sure there will be this kind of competition for the male team in the following days," Anna said.

"I hope so. Well then, that poster is no interesting anymore for me…" Yoh continued walking to their class but before he could walk more than two steps, suddenly his back of uniform collar was getting caught by someone's hand.

"Chotto (Wait). I still want to read this," said Anna, still has her eyes on the poster as she pulled Yoh back to her side to the front of the notification board. A little hard actually.

"Ah! Hey Anna, you don't have to pull me that hard, you know!" Yoh protested as he fixed his uniform collar. Anna just ignored him as she continued studying the poster.

"The registration is until the end of this month… the semifinal tournament will be held two days after the  
preliminaries… the final tournament is following… the prize for the first winner is ¥ 100.000 + trophy + certificate… wait — ¥ 100.000 ?!" Anna almost shouted as her eyes widened, and so did Yoh.

"¥ 100.000?!" Yoh exclaimed as he fully got his attention back to the poster. "For all of this time the highest reward for the first winner was only ¥ 20.000 or ¥ 30.000! That was a huge amount!"

Anna grinned in excitement. "Yeah! Wow, surely I have to tell Silva about this! I'll register my team. We'll get that prize and bring another victory for Shinra Private Academy!"

"Yes, you _should_ tell Silva," Yoh said. "By the way, you have team rehearsal today after school, right?"

"Yup. I'll talk about this with Silva when we have rehearsal later. I'm sure he'll absolutely convince us to join the tournament."

"Great." Yoh said, smiling. After that, the bell rang and they entered their class for the next lesson.


End file.
